Raven And The Dove
by BellxZ
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett had a bit of an accident when Mrs.Lovett becomes pregnant. How will they go on with life? Will it tare apart the strong bond they had formed?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 34.6667px; line-height: 47.84px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Raven And The Dove/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"~+~+~+~+~+~+~/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" The day was going slowly, was in and out of the kitchen rushing around preparing pies and serving customers. Toby was out front convincing the townspeople to come try a pie./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Toby dear! Come 're for a minute I need some 'elp in the kitchen!" Toby looked into the store and rushed in to help his mum. She handed him some dough and pointed to the cutting board. rushed out of the kitchen up stairs to where Sweeney was, when she opened the door she saw him sharpening one of his silver razors. His pitch black hair shined in the moonlight, her eyes began to fill with water as she opened the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "What is it pet?" Sweeney looked over at her and stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong Nellie?" He walked over to her and and gentley help her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Oh Sweeney, I don't know what to say!" She was now balling her eyes out. Sweeney held her tightly rubbing her back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Shh it's ok, tell me what's wrong."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "If I do you won't love me anymore." Sweeney looked into her eyes, his expression changed from empathy to confusion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "I'll love you no matt'a what. Please tell me whats got you so worked up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Sweeney, I think i'm pregnant." More tears streamed down her pale face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "How did you come to this conclusion pet?" Sweeney started pacing around the shop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "For the last 2 months or so i've been gettin sick in the morning before ya wake up. I've also missed me monthly." She whiped the tears from her eyes and out her arms behind her back. Sweeney looked up and her then fell to the ground uncontouse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Sweeney? Sweeney love are you up?" He heard voice, it was filled with concern. He groand and rubbed her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "What happen?" He slowly sat up and attempted to rub away the blasting headache he had./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Ye passed up when i told yah i was pregnant." She sat down next to him, her eyes here tired like she had been with him while he was out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Danm it wasn't dream." He mumbled under his breath. He stood up and made his way to bed, Nellie following him behind. They changed clothes and got into the dark red king sized bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Listen love, i'm not too thrilled either. I was hopein that it was nothin." Nellie blurted out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "I don't know what we're going to do. We aren't married, the town already suspects somthin between us." Sweeney rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "I can't believe it. We are going to be parents." Nellie laughed a little. Sweeney took her hand and kissed it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Goodnight pet"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Goodnight ." With that they fell asleep having other days to worry about the future./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"~+~+~+~+~+~+~/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"So how did you like it? This was very short but i needed a introduction. Please leave tips and reviews!/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-191b3a44-0783-4eff-b06a-71ec8214a08c"br /span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"-BellxZ/span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven And The Dove

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street

Nellie was now 3 months into her pregnancy. The townspeople knew that it was Mr. Sweeney Todds baby after he proposed and put a shining golden ring on her finger. She had a small bump where her flat stomach use to lay, she was forced to loosen her corsets a bit to she wouldn't crush her unborn child.

"Mista Todd! Hurry up, you don't want to be late for OWN wedding!" was running around the unorganized house looking for her veil. Mr. Todd came down the stairs in a black suit and tie, he took his soon-to-be wife's waist and spun her around.

"Soon . You'll be Elenore Sylvia Lovett Todd." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. She looked up at him and fixed his wild charcoal black hair, she thought that the snow while streak in his hairline was quite handsome. They rushed out of the shop and hopped into the taxi out front.

 **3 Hours Later**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest closed the bible he was reading from and glanced up to see Todd and Todd kiss. There was only 3 people in the chapel Toby, Anthony, and Nellie's Aunt Nettie. They walked out of the church and went to the shop.

"Oh Sweeney we did it." Nellie sat down on the sofa and poured a glass of gin. She handed it to Sweeney but he declined. Instead he cupped Nellie's face and kissed her lips. She looked into his onyx eyes and smiled. Her eyes got wide and she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"The baby is movin!" She saw him smile. He hugged her once more then picked her up and brought her to bed.

 **5 Days Later**

blinked a few times waking up to a bright sun shining down onto her bed, she moved her arm over expecting a warm body next to her. Instead she felt a note, she sat up and opened it up.

 _Dear Ms. Eleanor Lovett,_

 _I will be visiting you and Albert on November 6th and i shall be staying for 1 week. Please be prepared for me and make sure the place is clean._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kathleen Lovett_

Nellie folded the letter and and ran down stairs. She found Sweeney half-asleep making breakfast. Nellie crumpled up the horrid piece of paper and through it in the roaring fire.

"Who was the lett'a from ? I found it in the mailbox when i wa's checkin it." Mr. Todd kissed her and went back to cooking.

"Oh Mista Todd, me mum is comin down on the 6th and stay'in for a week." She sat on a chair and sighed.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Sweeney placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of his wife.

"It isn't so bad because she is comin ov'a. But she hasn't seen or heard from me in years. She still thinks that poor 'ol Alber and I are still married!" She put her forehead on the tabled and tears streaked down her face. "How are we gonna tell 're that he died, i re-married and i was pregnant before you even proposed?" Mr. Todd nerously flicked his razor open and close as he thought.

"Wait did ya say she is commin on the 6th?" He turned towards her.

"Yes, why?" He jumped up from his seat and rushed to the living area. "What is it love?" She was starting to get scared at what he was doing.

"Today is the 6th." He looked at her, they both dashed in different directions cleaning and reorganizing as much as they could. was cleaning the kitchen and eating area while Mr. Todd worked on the spare bedroom and living area.

It was half passed 11 and the home was as clean as it was going to get. Nellie sat down at a table and wiped the sweat from her face. She felt the baby kicking as if they were overwhelmed by the movement. walked into the room and handed her a glass of water.

"You betta get some rest before ya mother gets here." Nellie stood up but it was too late. The knocking at the door startled them both at first but then they tensed up.

"Quick, go up to ya shop! I'll give her the news and introduce ya to her." She shooed him off and faced the horror that was about to happen.

 **So how was chapter 2? Will and Mista Todd be able to stand a week with Nellies clueless mother? Again, please leave tips and reviews! ALSO IN MY STORY THEY DO NOT USE HUMAN IN THE MEAT PIES.**

 **-BellxZ**


End file.
